


A Gift for Beau

by conceptstage



Series: Critical Fiction [10]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Team Human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 08:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15793269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptstage/pseuds/conceptstage
Summary: Caleb made something for his friend. It's exactly as awkward as you think it is.





	A Gift for Beau

“I made you something,” Caleb said after he was sure everyone else had gone to sleep. This was mortifying enough with just Beau, staring at him suspiciously across the fire. If he had to deal with Jester's smirking and Nott's awkward praise he wouldn't be able to get a word out. He handed her a small paper envelope.

She looked it over briefly and then ripped it open through the middle. It wasn’t even sealed but he didn't want to tell her that. She turned the envelope over and shook it until the jewelry fell out into her palm. It was just a simple gold earring with a triangular metal bead on it.

She turned it over in her fingers, confused. “Thanks. I like it, but why?”

“It is, uh, enchanted. I've been working on it since we went to the Menagerie Coast.”

She started taking out the one she'd been wearing in her cartilage since he met her. “Cool. What's it do?”

“You know when I cast that spell that makes you large?”

“Swoleregard.”

“Wha- What?”

“Swoleregard. It's what I call it.”

“Sure.” He helped her put the new one in. “With this you can become Swoleregard once a day whenever you want.”

She looked sharply up at him with wide eyes. “What? Really? That's fucking cool as a fuck.” 

“Yes, really. Do you like it?”

She stared at him for a long second before wrapping her arms around his shoulders and squeezing him briefly. Before it could really occur to him that he was being hugged, she shoved him away and looked away from him. “Thanks. This is great. Let's never speak of that.”

He nodded and looked away from her as well. He glanced at her once, a few minutes later, to see her fiddling with the earring and grinning, probably thinking of all the bad guys she can smash to pieces now.


End file.
